


My Everything

by Hyx_Sydin



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Almost Dying, Eavesdropping, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1609121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyx_Sydin/pseuds/Hyx_Sydin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An overheard conversation leads to confessions of love!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbetaed; so forgive me for any mistakes.

“Sheppard you old dog!” the newcomer boomed gleefully.

“Who’re you calling old, Grandpa?” Sheppard shot back, grinning as he looked up from the report he was reading. 

This man was Maxwell Attenbury, an old friend of his father’s, who had gotten him interested in the Air Force all those years back with his reminiscing about what flying felt like to him. John had been surprised to receive an email from him once a connection had been established with Earth; informing him the older man had been working for the IOA for the past several years, and had actually backed Elizabeth when she had John’s SGC clearance fast-tracked so that he could go to Atlantis. They had traded emails back and forth over the years, so John was pleased when he found out that some of the IOA higher ups would be paying the city a visit and more specifically that Maxwell was to be one of them.

“Don’t try to play coy with me boy. I saw the way you and McKay were eyefucking during our little meet-and-greet,” the older man leered as he dropped into a chair opposite John. When all John could do was stare at the other man in alarm as blood rushed to his cheeks, Maxwell laughed raucously and then said in wonder; “You’re actually fuckin’ him, who would’a thought.”

John opened his mouth to refute the other’s claim but decided against it, he had too much respect for Maxwell and therefore could not lie about this. Rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment, he could only manage a mumble in the affirmative.

Maxwell grinned at the younger man, amused by his discomfort. “It must be the Stargate; makin’ the military man fuck his scientist; O’Neill and Jackson, you and McKay . . . I wonder if Young and Rush are at it?” They both immediately dismissed the notion, knowing the two men could not stand the other. ”Except of course, with Jack and Daniel it’s love,” he concluded as he recalled seeing the two men reunite after Daniel was once again, mistakenly, declared dead.

“I love Rodney,” It was said with so much conviction that Maxwell could not dispute it as anything other than the truth.

“I apologise John, I did not realise that you were in love.” And now that the older man thought about it, John had had that same soft look on his face as he had watched McKay leave the conference room, as the day he watched Nancy walk up the aisle towards him.

“Not in love with him, I love him. I think that’s the right one,” John tilted his head as he thought about it, shrugging as he continued. “Whichever one means that I want to spend the rest of my life with him by my side.”

“Huh. Doctor Rodney McKay. The genius with no social tact and an ego so big two universes cannot contain it. Although I will admit he has an interesting mouth and a fantastic looking arse!” 

Maxwell chuckled at the scandalised look John directed his way, before John burst out laughing. “While it may only look fantastic, Rodney has the most un-fucking-believably awesome ass ever! And the things that man can do with his mouth? Should be outlawed throughout the galaxy.” 

They grinned at each other; Maxwell glad to see John this happy, and John glad he could talk about this with someone who would know just how much Rodney means to him. Sobering up John continued, “Seriously though, yes he comes across as arrogant and egotistical but he uses that to protect himself.” His eyes grew distant as he thought about the other man, the smile on his face soft and content.

“Rodney is all of the best things; brilliant, resourceful, loyal, protective, courageous, fucking gorgeous . . . and he wants to be with me! Sometimes I can’t believe how lucky I am to have him,” Here, John’s gaze drops to the desk before him and he flushes. “He makes me feel like I am worth something again, like I’m not a failure anymore, like I could do anything as long as he is by my side.” The blush darkens but he looks up to catch the older man’s eyes, “I love him Maxwell, more than I ever thought possible and I’d do whatever it takes to keep him safe; even if it meant sacrificing myself, the people of Atlantis or the city itself.”

Maxwell leaned forward and placed his hand on one of John’s, giving it a brief squeeze, unable to think of something appropriate to say.

\---

Hidden out of sight but within earshot, Rodney; who had been distractedly making his way to John’s office unaware of the man a few steps ahead of him, scrubbed at his moist eyes. He had not meant to stay and listen to the entire conversation but found that he could not move away and had heard everything.

_John loved him!_

Since the first time they had tumbled into bed together, he had been convinced that it was just a ‘buddies with benefits’ kind of thing. That someone like John could never love someone like him. But now he knew differently . . . 

Silently slinking away, Rodney racked his brain for a way to show John that his love was returned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this lives up to expectations, if not let me know and perhaps I'll redo it...

Despite being kept busy by their visitors, Rodney’s mind kept replaying the conversation he had overheard. A small portion of his brain was dedicated to the task of figuring out how to show John he loved him too, while the rest of him explained Atlantis’ complex systems to the IOA dimwits in as small words as possible and then answered their asinine questions.

 

By the end of the second day, a plan was forming: he would put in a request for some down time for their team, tell Teyla and Ronon that he and John wanted some alone time – they already knew about them, then request the use of a puddlejumper and permission to planet-hop – they could visit the planet with the best beaches, and the planet with the snowy mountain range which was apparently better than the Alps for skiing, and even the planet with the children (although that would be a brief visit of a few hours and not an overnight stay), and maybe New Athos. 

He would do whatever John wanted to do, and try very hard to complain as little as possible. And then he’d let John do what he’d let no man do to him before, what he’d been too apprehensive of allowing because he was afraid. John would know the significance; they’d spent hours after their first tumble talking about their experiences, likes and dislikes, favourite things to do or have done to them, so John would know what a big step he would be taking. And then he would tell him; not immediately after because he doubts he’ll have a functioning brain left but sometime between after and their return to Atlantis.

Tell John that he loved him, tell John just how important he is to him, how he’s never had anyone mean so much to him, he’d explain why he thought John could never care about him as much as he cared about John, he would apologise for listening in on John’s conversation and everything else he might have done wrong, and then ask John not to ever leave him because he doubts he could survive without the other man.

 

Satisfied, Rodney stores his plan away until after the IOA’s people has left and throws himself into his work with new vigour. Unfortunately, things have a habit of suddenly, disastrously falling apart in the Pegasus Galaxy.

 

\---

 

John wakes in the infirmary with no immediate recollection of how he got there; looking to his left he expects to see Rodney slouched in a chair working away at his laptop but is actually greeted with the sight of a sleeping Maxwell Attenbury, an old family friend. It takes longer than it should for him to figure out what the man is doing in Atlantis before he is once again focussing on the fact that Rodney is not seated there. Glancing around the long room his heart catches on a beat, his chest tightening, as he recognises the profile of the person several beds down from him, Rodney.

 

It’s a struggle to sit up but he manages, and from this angle he can see that Rodney is laid out on his back, hands folded over his chest, the bedding smooth and perfect and unwrinkled by movement. He can’t see if the scientist’s chest is moving so he throws aside his own bedding, ignoring the full body throbbing of pain his movements cause, as he forces himself off the bed and across the room. His rational side tells him they wouldn’t leave Rodney there if he was dead, but is completely drowned out by the irrational fear that he had failed Rodney, lost Rodney – his mind a mantra of _‘Oh God! Oh God! Oh God!’_. 

 

In his panic he moves too quickly; stumbling, knocking into things, almost falling once or twice, so that by the time he reaches Rodney’s bed Maxwell is awake and Carson is rushing into the room. He ignores them both, propping himself up against the bedframe, and reaches out a shaky hand to feel for a pulse. Finding one, steady but a little weak, he collapses over Rodney as he clutches at him and allows his tears of relief to flow. Carson gives him a moment before he is being coaxed to lie down on the nearest bed before the doctor starts fussing over him; John doesn’t care, he keeps his eyes trained on Rodney, too afraid to even blink. Later, after a nap, Ronon visits and he convinces the Satedan to move his bed until it’s against the scientist’s. 

 

And then he gets told the tale of what happened: one of Atlantis’ trading partners had dialled in pleading for help so John had taken a squadron of men through the gate to investigate; turns giant creatures had emerged from the forest and attacked the people. They had fought the creatures off but not without casualties of their own before the creatures had withdrawn again; puddlejumpers had then been called in to hunt them down while fresh marines arrived to guard against potential attacks. 

According to Ronon, one of the creatures had attacked John as he protected a group of women and children, leaving John close to death. Carson came in then to shoo the big man away saying John needed to rest but the Colonel refused to until someone told him why McKay looked like death warmed over. After glaring at each other, the doctor threw his hands up in resignation before pulling up a chair and dropping into it; staring down at his hands, Carson began to speak.

A scan of John’s body showed multiple broken bones, damaged organs, and bleeding on the brain – there was nothing Carson could do but pump him full of painkillers until his body slowly shutdown and he died. Rodney had not taken the news well and had ‘kidnapped’ John, placing him into a stasis pod while he figured out a way to save him. For five days Rodney worked without sleep scouring the database for **something** that could save John; eating and resting only when forced to, usually by Ronon or Teyla, until he found the answer and it had not been where he was looking. 

Rodney had started hallucinating from lack of sleep, once again seeing Samantha Carter, but this time she told him stories about the people she worked with. One of them being Vala Mal Doran, a former Goa’uld host, and therefore able to properly use the Goa’uld healing device the SGC had in storage. Rodney contacted General O’Neill and demanded that he send Vala immediately with the device through the gate to heal John, and then collapsed. He was out for only a few hours, rushing to Woolsey’s office to find out what was happening – the General had agreed to send her after everything had been explained to him but it would take some time as she was not currently on Earth. 

When she finally arrived she had them remove John from the pod and started the healing process, taking breaks in-between to eat and sleep because it sapped of her energy, insisting that they put John back into the pod during those times. It took more than two days for her to heal John well enough for his body to take over, and by then Rodney had collapsed again – this time Carson was keeping him sedated. His story finish, Carson insisted John get more sleep and then left the room.

 

\---

 

Rodney woke to silence in a dim room his nose informed him must be the infirmary and then he remembered: _’John!’_. Throwing the covers off himself as he swung his legs to the side to leave, he frowned when his legs hit the mattress of another bed, almost missing the sound of a familiar chuckle, “John!”

 

Sitting up in the bed pressed right up against his own was the man he had come so close to losing. Eyes filling with tears, Rodney flung himself at John knocking him flat on his back and wrapped his arms around the other man as he buried his face in his chest. John’s arms circled him and clutched at the back of Rodney’s top, pulling him impossibly close as he buried his face into the top of Rodney’s head. They clung to each other for long minutes before the need for air caused them to loosen their holds on each other and then John moved them until they were eye-to-eye, laying on their sides. 

 

Rodney leaned forward and mashed their lips together before rushing to speak, “I love you John. I love you and I don’t ever want to come this close to losing you and I think we need to hide Vala Mal Doran somewhere just in case!” 

 

John couldn’t help but grin, “I’m pretty sure they’ll know we took her if we did that . . . and I- I love you too Rodney.”

 

Rodney smiled his happy, radiant smile then, the one that caused his eyes to sparkle and crinkle at the corners, before leaning forward again and kissing him frantically. John eased his hand up Rodney’s back and into his hair, slowing the kiss down as he tilted his head for a better angle. They would have kept going indefinitely had it not been for the person clearing their throat quite loudly, as if not for the first time, from right next to the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no beta so any errors are my own ^_^
> 
> What do you guys think, is this finished?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the read, I hope you enjoyed! <3
> 
> Thanks to bridgette12 for the title suggestion, and to niffer for the second! ^_^


End file.
